


She's Amazing

by Ionsai



Series: Familal ties [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionsai/pseuds/Ionsai
Summary: In which we meet the beautiful Bobbi Morse.





	

Jemma, May and Coulson all walked into the cargo bay waiting for this new agent to show up. To say that Jemma was nervous was an understatement. He could be some hard ass drill instructor that made her do Pull ups from 6 in the morning until 11 at night. He might actually hit her! Coulson would never allow that. Right?

“So… So this new Agent? What’s he like?” Jemma asked, causing Coulson and May to exchange looks.

“We’re getting a new Agent?” Skye asked, poking her head from the SUV.

“Yes. HER name is Bobbi Morse. She’s level seven like May and she also has a Ph.D. in Biochem.” Coulson said, causing his daughters eyes to light up and Skye’s eyes to narrow. “She’ll be here any minute.”

“What are you even doing in there, Skye?” May asked.

“I like sitting in here.” Skye said smugly. “It reminds me of my Van.”

“Well come out of there!” Coulson said. “You don’t want to be rude when Agent Morse gets here.” 

“Talking about me Coulson?” A few pipped up as a Blonde woman walked on the plane. Jemma looked up at her and her mouth went dry as she tried not to stare at the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on. “Whatever he told you don’t listen. He always tries to make up stories about me.” She finished winking at Jemma.

Jemma blushed and looked down at the ground. When she looked up she saw this new agent Smiling at her and Skye was gone. Before she could question it May walked over and stepped into the SUV. Bobbi also trailed her with her eyes and just as she was about ot turn back to Jemma and Phil she did a double take.

“Just so we’re clear you, Jemma, May and I are all on the same page.” He said. Jemma bit her lip, started fidgeting her hands and looking at the ground. “Those are the only people who are in the loop. _**Right Jemma?**_ ”

There was a beat before “Fitz is my best friend in the world! I’m not going to lie to him about something like this!” Jemma practically shouted. 

Coulson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please just show Agent Morse around the bus.” He said defeated.

Agent Morse started up the stairs and Jemma turned back to her father. “I’m – I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Jemma. I should’ve seen that one coming.” Phil said shaking his head.

“C’mon Agent Simmons.” Morse said, grabbing Jemma’s hand forcing her heart to flutter. She started leading her to the stairs and said, “Let’s see these new fancy digs.”

After the two girls left Phil turned around to look in the SUV. Just as he was about to enter May shook her head slightly letting him know that she would handle it.

 

May watched as Bobbi walked into the hangar bay. It was still hard to believe that the same girl who May had scoped out at the academy. She kinda wished that she could take credit for the agent that she had become but obviously no S.O. -even Laura- could take credit for what was clearly natural talent. Speaking of S.O.’s where had her ward gone to? Her answer came in the form of a text.

I’m Not Here

 

May rolled her eyes as she walked over to the SUV and walked in. She knew that she severely misread the situation when she saw that her ward had her head between her legs.

“Hey Skye?” May said, putting her hand on the girl’s shoulders. She knew this was a mistake when she flinched away from her. “Remember what we’ve talked about. Breathe in. Breathe out.”

Eventually the girl was able to calm herself. Coulson tried to enter until he was warned off by May. “So… do you want to tell me what that was all about?”

Skye looked up and gave May the most pitiful look. After opening and closing her mouth quite a few times she finally said, “Bobbi Morse is my sister.”


End file.
